Cinco Lobos
by Salazar Lestrange
Summary: Una serie de mini relatos sobre los hijos de los Stark, menos de Rickon Que no sale ni en los libros asi que... Respuesta al Intercambio de Fanworks de Invernalia, creado para Vanhea Scratch. Puede haber spoilers hasta Festin de Cuervos
1. Corriendo hacia la Libertad

Tus manos tiemblan con mil emociones cuando empiezas a meter por segunda vez, toda tu ropa en el baúl. Aunque has intentado hacerte la dura con toda la fuerza de voluntad de tus diez años, lo cierto es que estas tan emocionada como Sansa, deseando que sea ya mañana para subirte a tu caballo y cruzar las puertas de Invernalia hacia el Sur. Cuando cierras los ojos puedes ver el camino Real delante tuya, cruzando prácticamente los siete reinos, llevándote a sitios que nunca has visto pero que te mueres por ver. Y aunque te da pena dejar a todos con quien has vivido desde que tienes uso de memoria, a los que has visto todos los días, estás deseando conocer a todos los habitantes de Desembarco del Rey, a los marineros, a los comerciantes de tierras lejanas, que estás segura que tendrán mil y una historias que contar, mil aventuras que compartir. Y quién sabe, quizá su padre tenga que viajar a esas tierras y pueda llevarte consigo, para poder verlas, sentirlas, respirarlas por ti misma.

Si hay una nube que empaña tu sol, es dejar a tu medio hermano, que es sin embargo el hermano que más cerca está de tu corazón, atrás, pues él mismo parte también, pero hacia el Norte, no hacia el Sur.

Cómo si lo hubieras conjurado, entra en tu habitación, con su fiel Fantasma en sus talones, como Nymeria está siempre cerca de los tuyos. Se burla de ti, aunque con ojos tristes, mientras te tiende una espada afilada, ligera cómo tú, que ya sabes que se va a convertir para ti en tu objeto más preciado, pues le representa a él.

Cuando lo abrazas te das cuenta de que no puedes dejarlo ir y si sus brazos te ciñen con fuerza, sin soltarte tampoco, no te das cuenta porque estás demasiado pendiente de aprenderte de memoria el conocido olor a nieve, cuero, tierra y caballo que despide, a lobo del norte que siempre asociaras a partir de ahora al hogar. Sientes la suavidad de su jubón en la mejilla, sus rizos oscuros confundiéndose con los tuyos, pues siempre sois los que más os habéis parecido. Los verdaderos hijos del Norte, a pesar de Robb, Sansa, Bran y el pequeño Rickon.

Cuando por fin os separáis tenéis los ojos llorosos y los brazos entrelazados. Y no puedes evitarlo. Te vuelves acercar a él y lo besas. Es tu primer beso y durante mucho tiempo será el único. Apenas un roce de labios, que hace que las lágrimas se desborden pero que a la vez aligera una pena que no sabías que sentías. Un beso entre hermanos, entre amigos. Entre almas gemelas.


	2. Aullando a la Luna

-¿Por qué se ríe? No tiene gracia, podía haber muerto- Piensas mientras levantas al pupilo de tu padre del suelo. Su agarre es fuerte y sientes la callosidad de sus manos contra las tuyas, mucho más suaves. Una vez de pie, te saca casi unos buenos dedos, aunque cada día la distancia se acorta. Recuerdas que cuando llegó, con la mirada hosca y oliendo a sal, sólo podías mirarle el bordado de la túnica, pero ahora, años más tarde, puedes fijar la vista en sus labios, siempre cuarteados cómo si acabara de bajarse del barcoluengo. Y te fijas, no puedes evitarlo. Siempre te has fijado, de una manera u otra, ya fuera con ira o con deseo.

-Eh Stark, ¿vuelves a la tierra?

Te sobresaltas notablemente y sientes como te arden las mejillas. Tardas dos segundos en darte cuenta que, para tu eterna mortificación, aún no le has soltado la mano. Pero Theon simplemente se ríe, te palmea la espalda y se da la vuelta, echando a andar hacia la cocina. Lo sigues a una cierta distancia, admirando disimuladamente su trasero, que se mueve delante de ti demasiado lejos y a la vez demasiado cerca. Cuando escuchas su grito de guerra (¡Lannister el último!) sacudes la cabeza y echas a correr, porque serás más pequeño, pero también más rápido.

Vas ganando cuando sientes su mano en tu cintura, retrasándote. No tienes ni que pensar el codazo que le pegas a ciegas. Pero Theon no se da por vencido y te intenta hacer la zancadilla, con el resultado que os caéis a la nieve, Pyke encima del Norte, riéndoos como cuando teníais 10 años. Sientes su aliento en el cuello, sus rizos en los labios y una de sus manos en el pecho, cerca del corazón. Cuando se levanta, una de sus rodillas entre tus piernas, y te mira con esos ojos que te recuerdan al océano que nunca has visto, necesitas huir. Huir de ti, huir de él y huir de las miradas que sientes en tu nuca, aunque no haya nadie en el patio.

Así que te levantas rápidamente, dejándolo sorprendido en la nieve y no levantas la vista de tus zapatos hasta que no estás en tu cuarto a salvo, con la puerta atrancada a tus espaldas.

Pero esa noche, entre tus sabanas, con tu propia mano acariciándote mientras recuerdas sus ojos grises, te das cuenta de que no puedes huir, por mucho que corras el mar siempre te encuentra.


	3. El Lobo Helado

Cuando la ve después de tantos y tantos años, (o por lo menos eso es lo que le parece, está seguro de que Sam le diría que no son tantos) casi ni la reconoce. Es imposible que esa mujer de pelo corto y mirada dura, que permanece erguida justo detrás de la niña de cara dulce y nombre impronunciable sea su hermanita pequeña. Recuerda como si fuera ayer el día que lo emboscó a la salida de las cocinas, con Bran como su eterno cómplice, y lo llenaron de nieve antes de poder decir 'Invernalia'. Recuerda las risas, recuerda sus ojos chispeantes y el agua fría que se colaba por el cuello de la camisa. Lo que no recuerda son esos andares felinos, una mirada que se fija en todos y en ninguno (y en las salidas), y esa sensación de calor que le baja por el pecho.

Daenerys reclama su atención y le da una cálida bienvenida. Espera una conversación circunstancial y agradable pero la menuda reina le sorprende con hábiles preguntas sobre el estado de la Guardia de la Noche y de la guerra contra los Otros. No tiene buenas respuestas o al menos las que ella querría oír, lo nota en su ceño. No importa, los dragones podrán dar la vuelta a la batalla, podrán defender el Muro dónde los hombres solos no han podido. Al menos puede decir con orgullo que aún no han traspasado su helada estructura. Aunque está impaciente por definir a estrategia, la Madre de Dragones le presenta a su corte con voz cansada, deseando llegar a sus aposentos. Una corte exótica, con personajes muy dispares: Se acuerda de Tyrion, aunque no de su cicatriz. Conoce a Barristan Selmy de oídas de grandes gestas y a Mormont de peor reputación. Las tres jóvenes damas no le interesan, excepto por una leve ojeada por su aspecto extranjero. Después de un gordo de ridículo aspecto (Sam a su lado parece delgado) , de un soldado silencioso y de los jóvenes señores de Dorne, por fin le presentan a Arya, aunque lo hacen con el sobrenombre de Arry.

Se acerca a ella y le besa la mano de forma cortés cómo a las demás, pero se la aprieta algo más fuerte y algo más de tiempo, pues aunque con otro nombre y aspecto nunca le podría engañar. Es Arya. Sin embargo, parece que no le reconoce hasta el último momento, cuando lo mira por primera vez a los ojos y le guiña uno, con una expresión pícara tan suya, que las pocas dudas que tuviera salen por la ventana.

La noche se pasa rápida y a la vez extrañamente lenta, más tarde sólo podrá recordar algunos flashes dispersos, todos relacionados con su hermana, con Arya. Cuando finalmente llega a sus aposentos, sólo puede sentarse en el borde la cama y acariciar con gesto ausente el lomo de Fantasma, con la cabeza llena de recuerdos.

Cómo el día que Arya le quitó el arco a Bran y acertó en rápida sucesión tres flechas en el centro de la diana, para consternación del joven Stark, que apenas conseguía darle a la paja de alrededor. O cuando empezó a escribir y le buscaba todas las tardes después de la lección, con las manos llenas de tinta y mirada triunfal para enseñarle los garabatos del día.

Tan concentrado está que apenas escucha los suaves golpes de la puerta, es más el movimiento de Fantasma lo que lo alerta de que alguien espera en la puerta. No necesita abrir para saber que es ella. La mirada dura ha desaparecido, reemplazada por la sonrisa traviesa que tan bien recuerda. No necesita ni llegar al centro de la habitación cuando se están haciendo mil preguntas, contando mil historias. Cuando ambos terminan al unísono, caen en la cama riéndose como hace una vida que no ríen. Con los pies fríos, la suavidad de las pieles en la mejilla y las manos entrelazadas, podrían estar en Invernalia, en los días de su niñez. Jon casi puede saborearlo.

Ha recuperado a su hermana.


	4. Jugando en la Nieve

Desde que lo pensaste por primera vez no has parado de encontrar señales que lo confirman, aunque dado tu poco nivel de experiencia en_ esos temas_, cómo debe ser para una damita noble, reconoces que puede ser simple paranoia. Pero no puedes menos que fijarte en que son siempre los que acaban primero en el suelo, uno encima de otro, cuando pelean en la nieve. Con las manos entre las ropas y los ojos chispeantes. Que siempre que vas a ver a tu hermano mayor lo encuentras en su habitación, riendo suavemente sentado en el borde de la cama, con las mejillas rojas como si hiciera calor.

No quieres pensar nada malo, porque siempre han estado muy unidos, porque es normal, puesto que tienen la misma edad, porque después de todo, _si_ que son hermanos.

Por eso, cuando te los encuentras en ese rincón del bosque de los dioses, dónde nunca vas porque te da miedo pero que hoy _tenías_ que ir, apoyados contra el árbol, pecho contra pecho, ¡labio sobre labio! no te sorprende demasiado, aunque una parte de ti está totalmente escandalizada.

Lo que no entiendes es porque no los alertas de tu presencia con un grito. O porque no te vas. O porque no dejas de mirar, o cualquiera de las demás opciones que no son quedarte ahí, quieta como un pasmarote mirándolos con la boca algo abierta y el corazón acelerado, que es precisamente la opción que pareces elegir, si no fuera porque tus pies se han independizado y dan dos pasos ligeros hacia la derecha, donde crece ese arbusto al pie del árbol centinela, quedándote a su sombra.

Observas los dedos de Jon enredados en el pelo de Robb, las manos de tu hermano perdidas entre la ropa del bastardo, arrancando suspiros y gemidos rápidamente ahogados por la presión de una lengua voraz. Es tu hermano mayor quien domina, quien acorrala contra el árbol a Jon, presionándolo contra la madera de tal forma, que a pesar de las capas de pieles que lleva encima, estás segura de que le dejará marcas en la piel.

Tan sumidos están el uno en el otro que no se han dado cuenta de tu espionaje. Así que puedes ver sin tapujos cómo descienden las manos de Robb hasta llegar a la cintura de los pantalones, cómo desatan las lazadas con dedos torpes hasta que la prenda cae por fin. observas con las mejillas cada vez más rojas y la respiración acelerada como tu hermano va dejando un reguero de besos y mordiscos por la piel de Jon, que no atina a nada más que a cerrar los ojos, apoyar la cabeza contra el tronco y gemir, gemir, gemir hasta que hasta tú notas el calor del aliento de Robb entre tus piernas.

Una rama se rompe más allá de los amantes, que se sobresaltan y miran en dirección contraria hacia dónde tú te agazapas. Aprovechas su distracción y corres hacia el castillo, hacia la seguridad de tus habitaciones. No quieres pensar en lo que acabas de ver, en lo que acabas de sentir. Después de unos días, puedes ignorar hasta la molesta voz del recuerdo, que apagas con cánticos, bailes y bordados, aunque años más tarde, cuando tiembles bajo el peso del Perro, reconocerás la mirada hambrienta de Robb en sus ojos, y una pequeña parte de ti deseara cerrar los ojos y abandonarte como Jon hizo.


	5. Soñando

Hay un momento en el que no sabes distinguir entre los sueños y la realidad, entre el pasado y el futuro, entre tus pensamientos y los del arciano. Pero cuando sueñas con ellos, recuerdas quién eres, un lobo de una manada desperdigada, diezmada, pero aún así unida con lazos que nadie puede romper.

Ve a su dulce hermana, más pájaro que lobo, luchando por mantener su inocencia pero aprendiendo a sobrevivir, a jugar al juego de tronos. Sola, fingiendo ser quien no es, se está descubriendo a sí misma, se está fortaleciendo de una manera que no hubiera imaginado, poco a poco dándose cuenta de que si existen los caballeros de brillante armadura no están en los torneos, sino dentro de sí misma.

Ve a la otra, a la salvaje. Obligada a crecer antes de tiempo, ha conseguido lo que siempre quiso: las aventuras, los viajes, la libertad. Sabe que aunque es la más pequeña, la que está más lejos, también es la que mejor sabe cuidarse. Sin embargo, le gusta vigilarla de vez en cuando, aunque sea a través de los ojos de aves lejanas, porque necesita saber que está bien. Que sigue ahí. Cómo su loba, Arya es una superviviente, pero sigue siendo su hermana, que le regalaba bordados de letras torcidas.

No quiere pensar en su hermano mayor, desaparecido en un rio de sangre. Ve a Jon, más claramente que a los demás, tirado en la nieve, luchando por vivir a pesar de la traición. Desea con toda su alma poder tocarle, ayudarle, decirle que pase lo que pase, hizo lo correcto. Sabe que por muy mal que estén las cosas, podrá reponerse, porque Jon siempre ha sido el más fuerte pero sobre todo porque es él que ha tenido más sentido común, aunque desgraciadamente tiene la misma venda en los ojos que tenía Robb, que no creía en corazones traicioneros, en personas sin honor.

Casi tiene miedo de ver a su último hermano, su hermanito pequeño, que siendo apenas un bebe, o al menos así será siempre en su mente, está en uno de los lugares más crueles que existen en Poniente. Pero en el fondo sabe que es mejor así, porque lugares más civilizados son infinitamente más peligrosos para los Stark.

Y sabe, _ve,_ que por mucho que se preocupe por su familia, por su manada, nadie está más en peligro que él, que siente cómo el frío entra en las cuevas, matando el calor, la vida, aunque sea vida protegida por los hijos de los bosques. Y sabe que debe huir hacia el Sur, encontrar a su familia y luchar. Luchar en la última batalla de los hombres.

Él, que siempre quiso ser un caballero, debe encontrar una reina prometida por una profecía. Él, que aún es un niño, debe cumplir una misión que pocos hombres podrían siquiera empezar. Y tiene miedo, sólo quiere seguir soñando.

Se acerca el Invierno.


End file.
